


Интересная находка

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз уже давно вместе.<br/>Хейл приходит к Стилински домой и, пока тот разговаривает с отцом, находит потрепанную коробку со старыми вещами Стайлза, в которой обнаруживает несколько сиди-дисков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интересная находка

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2132134

Вечерело.  
Стайлз сидел за компьютерным столом и отчаянно вглядывался в монитор. Его прищуренные глаза покраснели, отчего подросток время от времени закрывал их и тер веки кончиками пальцев.  
Шумно поднявшаяся рама на окне заставила Стайлза отвлечься от своего несомненно интересного занятия и повернуть голову в сторону шума. На подоконнике, восседая как король на троне, был Дерек. Прислонившись плечом к раме, мужчина с интересом смотрел на Стилински, пока не решил, что гляделок на сегодня достаточно. 

Хейл спрыгнул с подоконника и, вальяжно скинув с плеч кожанку, подошел к Стайлзу. Повесив свою куртку на спинку компьютерного стула, на котором сидел подросток, Дерек наклонился к лицу Стилински и сухо мазнул губами по виску, обращая все свое внимание монитору.  
Стайлз, привыкший к таким приветствиям, поднял левую руку и запустил ее в слегка жестковатые волосы, начиная неспешно поглаживать. 

 

\- Ты сегодня рано, - пробормотал Стайлз, немного откидываясь назад, соприкасаясь своей спиной с грудью Дерека. 

 

\- Вопрос с койотом разрешился быстрее, чем мы планировали, - бесстрастно ответил Хейл, кладя свой подбородок на макушку Стайлза. - Ты скоро? 

 

\- Да, - ответил Стилински, прокручивая колесико мышки, - мне немного осталось. 

Стайлз убрал руку с головы Дерека и почесал свою щеку, усеянную родинками. 

На подъездной дорожке послышался скрип гравия, а после - негромкий хлопок дверцы о корпус машины. Громко звякнули ключи, послышался щелчок открываемой двери.

 

\- Сын, ты дома? - крикнул Джон Стилински, разуваясь в прихожей. 

 

\- Да, - прокричал подросток в ответ, слегка отстраняясь от Дерека. 

Немного повременив, Стайлз все же вышел из-за стола и, посмотрев на Хейла красноречивым взглядом, скрылся за дверью. 

С первого этажа послышались голоса.  
Не придав этому особого значения, Дерек принялся осматривать комнату, в которой был бесчисленное количество раз. 

Заприметив на шкафу какую-то странную коробку, Хейл не сдержался. Он достал ее и открыл.  
В коробке хранились старые, потертые, потерявшие цвет, вещи, парочка игрушек и несколько сиди-дисков.  
Взяв один из них и покрутив в руках, мужчина все же сел на место Стайлза, свернул окно браузера и, вставив диск, щелкнул на кнопочку просмотра. В папке, что была записана на этот диск, хранилась несколько старых фотографий маленького Стайлза с семьей и видео. Щелкнув по первому, Хейл откинулся на спинку кресла, готовый к просмотру. 

Просмотрев несколько минут полуторачасового видео, Дерек принял решение немножко промотать запись вперед, как в последствии оказалось не зря. 

Стайлз сидел рядом со своей мамой на диване и безучастно пялился на экран телевизора, на котором шел популярный в то время фильм ужасов. Болтая ногами и вертя головой из стороны в сторону, юный Стилински явно не знал, чем себя можно занять, поэтому постоянно ерзал. Наконец, когда ему это надоело, мальчишка встал с насиженного места и скрылся из кадра, чтобы через несколько минут появится с маленькой, предназначенной для него, табуреткой в руках. Поставив ее перед зеркалом, шестилетний Стайлз забрался на нее и стал всматриваться в свое отражение, попеременно косясь на экран с фильмом, который так же отражался в зеркале. 

Задержав свой взгляд ореховых глаз на отражении фильма, мальчишка с интересом наблюдал за происходящим.  
Там, на экране, блондинистая красивая девушка шла по темному переулку, постоянно озираясь по сторонам и вздрагивая от любого шума. Девушка прижала свои худощавые руки к груди и ускорила шаг, изредка начиная вздрагивать от нервного возбуждения. 

Все так же стоя на табуретке, но только переведя взгляд уже на свое отражение, Стайлз серьезно сказал:

 

\- Он ее убьет.

При этих словах мальчишка сдвинул брови на переносице и упер свои пухленькие ручки в бока. 

\- Нет, он ее точно убьет! - повторил он, но уже с другим выражением на лице. 

 

Клавдия, сдерживая смех, обернулась к Стайлзу, совсем позабыв про фильм. Мальчишка, все так же не обращая ни на что внимание, поднял правую руку вверх в неопределенном жесте и твердо сказал:

\- Он ее точно убьет. 

 

Дерек хмыкнул, не смея больше сдерживать улыбку.  
Заслышав, что разговор отца и сына подходит к концу, Хейл быстро убрал улики своего преступления и покорно принялся дожидаться подростка.

***

 

В лофте Дерека было темно, лишь телевизор, который в данный момент работал, бледно освещал двух парней, которые сидели на большом диване близко друг к другу. 

\- Ааа, Дерек, он ее убьет, - проблеял Стилински, смотря на экран, на котором девушка пыталась скрыться от маньяка, преследовавшего ее. 

Усмехнувшись, мужчина прижал подростка к себе крепче.  
Весь оставшийся фильм Хейл сидел с улыбкой, не сходящей с его лица.


End file.
